Love Reborn
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Written for the FAGE 10: Reborn, for RavenclawPixieRose. Alec was just a hopeless romantic until an unexpected event at work opened his eyes to the world around him.


**FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title:** Love Reborn

 **Written For:** RavenclawPixieRose

 **Written By:** 4CullensandaBlack

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Alec was just a hopeless romantic until an unexpected event at work opened his eyes to the world around him.

 **Prompt used:** (1) Coffee shop AU

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

 **A/N:** I would like to thank Tammy for beta'ing this for me. RavenclawPixieRose, I hope that you enjoy your gift. I love Malec so much and it was fun to write them.

It was another typical Monday morning and of course Magnus was running late, again. He didn't know how to handle his new position as Mayor of New York City. It was the first time since the election that he was able to shake his bodyguards so he basked in the comfort of being alone. He was finally able to walk around the city that he loved, in peace. His status wasn't as obvious when his security wasn't around and being in sweats and a hoodie helped a lot in hiding that he was the most known man in New York City.

Taking this rare opportunity, Magnus headed towards his favorite coffee shop, The Institute, for a fancy indulgence of sugary goodness.

'" _How can something that feels like this be a bad thing? Don't you feel it too?" The archangel's eyes soften and Sam feels a flash of triumph and goes on, "All I know is that I want you. Can't that be enough for now?"'_

Alec shuts down his Kindle and places it back inside his locker as his break was over. He headed back to the counter while his mind continued to focus on the latest chapter of From Hell to Asgard by Moonlessnite.

 _If only my life could be so romantic,_ Alec thought as he wiped down the counter in front of him. His mind kept replaying the last words he had read as he helped customer after customer during the morning rush. Working at the coffee shop wasn't his dream job, if anything he hoped that one day he could be something that was exciting and adventurous. He didn't want to be stuck behind a desk or tied down to someone else's schedule.

But, those thoughts of a future outside of this place died in his thoughts when in walked Magnus Bane, the new mayor of New York City. Alec never followed politics but once he discovered that his favorite and cutest customer was in the running to be the next ruler of NYC, Alec had to become involved in the landscape of his community. Alec was a little shocked to see him, especially alone without at least five bodyguards; Magnus hadn't been in the coffee shop in a few months even before the actual election.

 _He is so adorable in his sneakers and hoodie, trying to blend in with us ordinary folk,_ he thought as he watched Magnus take his place in line behind some loud talking suits from Wall Street. Alec realized in that moment as the line continued to shorten that he would have to actually talk to Magnus. Normally, there would be someone else working with him but Jace called in sick, so he had no one working this shift with him. This meant that he had no way of excusing himself to the break room. Maybe this was his moment to finally get up the nerve to speak and hold a conversation with Magnus.

Magnus loved times such as these when the people that he swore to serve were accessible. He could overhear conversations including ideas and complaints about the state of their community. The line he was in continued moving quickly as he got closer to the counter and the hottie behind it. _I think his name is Alec,_ he thought as stared ahead trying to decide if purchasing a blueberry scone would hurt his new exercise routine. But just as he finally made it to the counter to place his order a hand creeped behind his back and pressed something hard into his spine.

"This is a robbery" said the eerie voice of the man behind Magnus. He sent a prayer up to God as he locked eyes with the nervous young man behind the counter. Glancing at his nametag, he was right in guessing his name earlier, Alec. "Give me all your money or I will start shooting your customers starting with this dude." The potential robber continued with his threats as Alec slowly reached to the right and began the process of opening up the register. "Hurry up, dude or I will blow this guy's brains out" he continued to yell his threats as Alec tried to hurry in removing the bills.

The obviousness of the situation slowly started to register with the other customers inside the café. As some made their way to the exit, the bell above the door rang causing the robber to turn and shoot once in the air. Debris fell from the ceiling as a few customers started screaming. "Sit down and shut up. If someone even thinks of leaving, I will shoot you." The threat from the robber worked as a number of customers stayed in their seats. Since the robber's back was turned, Alec had enough time to press the button underneath the counter to notify the police. The local police station was only about a block away from the coffee shop.

"Guy, why don't you chill? He is obviously getting you the money. You don't have to hurt anyone," said Magnus as the robber pushed the gun in deeper against his lower back. Finally Alec was able to add the final bills to the paper bag, slowly handing it over to the robber. "Here you go." says Alec and he eyed Magnus as the robber looked inside the bag to make sure that enough money had been placed inside.

The bell over the door continuously rang as the robber ran out and turned left, heading towards the closest subway stop.

The police questioned all that were present inside the café for over three hours, which caused Alec to have to shut down The Institute. Also, the press was there and had discovered that the new Mayor was involved in a robbery at a local coffee shop. Alec was questioned the most and it made him feel like a suspect. "Detective, please, this young man is just as much of a victim as I am" says Magnus as he tries to get Detective Garroway to understand his point.

Alec didn't know how to respond as he stared at Magnus and the officer as they went back and forth with each other. All Alec wanted was to be released so that he could process what had happened today. His original shift had ended an hour ago and since the café was now a crime scene it would not be able to open back up until the police discharged it.

The owner of the Institute was immediately notified about what had transpired that morning. He wasn't too pleased to learn that he had been robbed but was extremely excited about the knowledge that the new Mayor frequents his establishment.

He asked Alec to get a picture of the Mayor holding a cup of coffee with The Institute's logo displayed.

"Alec, are you okay?" asked Magnus after he hung up the phone on his boss. Magnus informed him that they would be released within the next few minutes so that they could completely shut down the building.

"Thank you for asking" answers Alec as he stands to regain circulation in his legs from sitting for the last few hours. "I can't believe that we were robbed and that they took you as a hostage."

Tears start to roll down Alec's face as the pressure and stress of the morning finally took its toll on him. "I…thought…that…he was…going…to ki…ll…you" the words kept falling from his lips as tears turned into a sob. Magnus rushes to his side trying to soothe him as his security team looks on. They had arrived to the scene after the police were notified of the Mayor's involvement. They had been looking for him all day but Magnus had left his cell phone at home so they were not able to track him.

Suddenly, a loud voice is heard "I am his assistant, LET ME THROUGH," said a voice standing in front of the police officers that were guarding the front entrance.

"Officer, you can let her through" said Magnus as he continued to rub Alec's back. "Hi, Dot." she stares at the scene in front of her, wondering what is going on.

"Oh. My." cutting herself off, Dot continues her thoughts "where were your body guards?" she asks turning towards the hired guns that were 'this close' to being fired from her boss' detail.

"Ma'am" one of the guards started to apologize when he was interrupted by Dot's finger rising in midair to command silence.

"And, who is this that you are rubbing on" she stares at Alec with accusatory eyes, "he could sue you for sexual harassment, sir."

Alec looks up quickly, shocked by what he just heard, "No, I would never" his shakes his head from side to side, looking at both Magnus and Dot trying to convey his resolve that he would never think of doing such a thing to anyone let alone Magnus. "He is just being nice and trying to comfort me."

"I am sure that you aren't interested in getting out of this job" says Dot as she gestures to her surroundings. "Money from the City would definitely help with your bills and dreams, right?"

"No" Alec begins to say but Magnus cuts him off stopping his soothing back rub to stand at his full height, addressing Dot.

"Dot, enough. Alec is a nice young man and he has been through a trying ordeal this morning. Will you please make sure that the car is here? We will be released momentarily." commanded Magnus.

"Sir, I..." she begins to say but instead said, "Yes, sir." Dot turns and motions for one of the security guards to follow her.

"Do you have a way to get home?" ask Magnus as he turns back to stare at Alec. _I can offer him a ride home and then discreetly ask for his number to check on him._

"I'm good. I am only one subway stop away from home." answers Alec. _Shit, why did I say that; he may have been willing to give me a ride._

"You are free to go." says Detective Garroway, apparently the police had gotten all of the information that they needed for the day.

Dot walks slowly towards the men, "The car is here, Sir" she explains.

They walk towards the front entrance as Alec retrieves the building keys from his pocket.

"For whatever its worth, it was really nice to meet you, Alec." says Magnus as he exits the café causing the bell above the door to ring for the final time that day.

"The same to you as well, Mayor Bane" he answers as he turns to lock the door.

"It's Magnus. You can call me Magnus" this announcement causes Alec to stop and glance into the mirrored door and it is then that he realizes that Magnus has been watching him the whole time.

"Magnus," he whispers just as Dot says, "Sir, we really must go. The police were only able to push back the press so far up the street."

"Okay," whispers Magnus as he finally breaks the eye contact that he had with Alec throughout Dot's report.

With the lost of eye contact, Alec turns away from the scene of Mayor, assistant and security guards and begins his trek down the block towards the subway. Magnus tries to turn his head back towards Alec once more but instead decides to let Dot redirect him into the opposite direction, leading towards the waiting vehicle. Words are left unsaid as the two men are separated from each other, left to deal with the ramifications of the day's events, alone. Even though he survived a traumatic ordeal, Alec enjoyed the time that he got to spend with his crush, Magnus. He was able to get over his fear and finally exchange words with him. Magnus was rewarded as well by finally having time to himself. He knew that he would see Alec again even if he had to sneak away from his security detail and Dot in the future. Even with the events of the day, Magnus knew that getting some space wouldn't be an issue any longer.

Moreover, that space might allow for some dating in the near future, maybe even with a certain brown eyed, dark haired, 6'5" male barista. He wasn't sure just yet but as he climbed into the SUV, Magnus took one last glance at the street. He saw Alec staring back at him at the end of the block and as the door closed, he hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that they'd see each other; maybe **love** had been **reborn** in that moment.

 **FIN**


End file.
